Surprise Confessions
by brontide
Summary: James closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for the usual rejection that caused him more pain than she would ever know. "Okay, I'm listening."


Lily Evans slammed her textbook closed as she was finally done her Transfiguration essay. Time to start my fifteen inch essay for Ancient Runes, she thought to herself tiredly. She had been in the library all morning, missed lunch, and still had piles of homework to do. It was the first Saturday of the school year and the teachers had given the seventh years so much homework for the weekend that they wouldn't even have time to sleep.

"Hey Evans, what's up with you?" A tall seventh year boy with messy black hair bounded over to her table in the library.

Lily groaned. It was James Potter. It always was, and she tried her best not to hate him. This boy annoyed her daily, hexed random people in the hallway, just because he didn't like them, and asked her out with a minimum of three times a day. He could date pretty much any girl in the school, except herself, and he was easily one of the most popular people at Hogwarts. James Potter was the Quidditch star, and as much as she hated to admit, he was very good looking. "Don't you ever do your homework, Potter?" Lily asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Actually, yes I do. I even beat you on your Transfiguration exam last year. I got an O and you got an E remember? This weekend's homework is almost done, because I stayed up past two in the morning last night." James smiled at Lily, but it wasn't his usual arrogant smirk, it was something different.

"Well, unlike you Potter, I am not finished my homework, get lost so I can do the rest of my bloody homework in peace." Lily said crossly. "I'd rather not have you sit here and brag."

"Lily, as you know, you're the top student in our year, an outstanding witch, and you're better than me at pretty much everything except Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and of course Quidditch. You're amazing at Potions and Charms. You're beautiful, lots of people in our year fancy you, and you're kind to the people who don't have a too many friends. Compared to you, I have nothing to brag about Lily." James' hazel eyes met Lily's green ones. He went on. "I know you think I'm a prat, a jerk, and arrogant toe rag who hexes random people in the hallways. I'm not like that anymore. You make me nervous when I'm around you, that's why I always mess up my hair and act like the world's biggest loser. I want you to know that I'm in love with you."

Lily was frozen with shock. Her eyes were as wide as galleons, staring at James and her mouth was partly open with shock. She could tell he was being sincere, it was in his eyes. Lily had just told him to get lost, and he told her he loved her. She didn't have any idea what to say.

James Potter had just confessed his love for her, called her beautiful, and for once, he was being modest. Nobody really called her beautiful. They usually just commented on her Christmas-like appearance, with her dark red hair, and bright green eyes.

Did she even hear correctly? What on earth was going on? Were her friends, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett right? Did he actually love her? Should she give him a chance? However, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Lily? Did you hear me? I love you. I love the way your green eyes shine when you're yelling at me and I love the way you crinkle up your eyebrows when you're concentrating. I love your determination, you pursue what you want, and never back down. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile, and the way your hair falls perfectly in place. I love every freckle on your face. Lily, I love everything there is about you."

Thoughts were racing through her head. So she did hear correctly, he actually said he loved her. In fact, he basically said she was perfect, and he loved every little detail of her. So, all those years of asking her out was not for the thrill of the chase. He actually loved her. It was still sinking in gradually. Wait, say something, and say something quick!

"Oh."

Was that all she could say? Seriously, James Potter just told her he loved her and all she said was, oh? Now, she was just sitting there staring at him with her mouth slightly open, and her eyes were still full of confusion and shock. This was not good.

"I, I'm really sorry, I really, I shouldn't of said that. I, uh, I guess I'll, er, just go now. I promise I'll leave you alone from now on, and I'm really sorry Lily." James turned to leave, and left the library.

Lily knew that she couldn't just leave their situation hanging there. She hastily gathered her things and bolted out of the library.

"Hey, James! Wait up!" Lily struggled to keep up with him and hold on to all her stuff without dropping anything.

James just kept walking away, a little faster with each step.

"James! Wait up! James!" Lily cried as she tried to catch up with him.

He continued walking away from her quickly.

"Hey! Lover boy! You get your arse back here! You can't just say something like that and then walk away!"

He finally stopped walking, and turned to face her.

"James, you, I, we-" Lily stopped talking as she realized she wasn't making sense. She wanted to give him a chance. There must be some reason why two thirds of the girls at Hogwarts swooned when they saw him. Even her best friend Alice, had admitted that James was very charming and kind and that he was only a prat to Lily because he was too nervous and didn't know what to do around her.

"Lily, everything I said back there in the library was true. I can't do anything to change it, I'm sorry." James said looking into her sparkling, bright green eyes.

"James-"

"Lily, I would change my feelings for you if I could, but I can't do it. I know how much it bothers you, but I, I just can't. I'm really sorry."

"James! Listen to me please; you don't know what it is I want to say to you."

James closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for the usual rejection that caused him more pain than she would ever know. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Ask me the question you ask me a couple times a day, every day."

"W-What?"

"Ask me, you do it every day, why not today?" Lily questioned.

"What are you-" James started, still not following what Lily was getting at.

"Ask me James, ask me!"

James finally thought he understood. "Why are you friends with Snape?"

Now, it was Lily's turn to be confused. "Sorry?"

"I thought you-"James then realized what she was talking about. "Will you Lily Evans be my girlfriend, and accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes!"

"Yes, what Lily?" James teased.

"YES, JAMES POTTER! I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Lily yelled loudly.

The couple looked around them, and realized Lily had shouted loud enough for everyone within fifty meters of them had heard her.

"Brilliant! Now, when I tell this story to my friends, they'll actually believe me!" James laughed.

"Very funny, James." Lily attempted to scowl, but ended up smiling at her new boyfriend.

* * *

This is the second fanfic I have ever written, and I really hope you enjoyed it. Reviews from my readers make my day completely.

*Note - This is an edited version, so if you have read this before, it is slightly longer and different from before.


End file.
